The Legend of the Musketeer Trio
by Theatricalis
Summary: My version, I guess you could say, of the legend surrounding Cobalion, Virizion, and Terakkion.


_My version, I guess you could say, of the story/legend of Cobalion, Terakkion, and Virizion. Yes, I know it really isn't written well - think of it as something you might find in a storybook or something like that. :P And no, I've never read The Three Musketeers, so if the trio has slightly different personalities/attitudes than the musketeers they're based on, sorry about it. Deal with it. XD I claim no ownership of Pokemon or the characters listed here. They belong to Nintendo, Game Freak, and whoever else. Again: I own nothing._

_EDIT: A big thank you to the kind reviewers out there! Also, I do realize this is not accurate due to the inclusion of Keldeo in the actual story for them (__making this a quartet rather than trio)_. But for the sake of my sanity, I wrote this based purely on what information you're given WITHOUT the Keldeo event. Yes, I know it's a part of it. I WILL, however, rewrite this once the Keldeo event goes live and I am able to see that story for myself. I feel that I get more out of actually doing the events than just reading about them, and I am under no circumstances hacking my game. So I want to say again that yes, I know that I didn't include Keldeo. I am going to rewrite this some day to reflect the information given through that event. And I just want to say thank you again to the reviewers for being polite about it. :) 

* * *

Long ago, before humans and Pokemon lived side by side, in a forest in the Unova region, a young boy was traveling alone. He had traveled this way many times before, with never any trouble along the way. This particular day, he decided to take a shortcut on his way home, wandering through a part of the forest he had never been through. While wandering through the unknown forest path, he was attacked by a group of Pokemon.

The Musketeer Trio, who lived in the forest when they weren't roaming, watched from a distance.

"What do we do?" Virizion asked its companions. "We certainly can't leave the boy there."

"Of course we can," Terakkion replied, rather harshly. "We don't associate ourselves with humans, don't you remember? What say you, Cobalion?"

Cobalion, the noble leader of this trio, watched the scene unfolding in front of him and sighed. "Virizion is right. We cannot act like we have not seen this. Failing to aid this human would weigh heavily on my conscience. Terakkion, you are also correct, in that we do not associate ourselves with humans - but we must do what is right." Cobalion stepped out of their shadowed, leafy hiding place and revealed itself. The Pokemon attacking the boy stopped and looked at Cobalion, as if to make it their next target. One swift glare from Cobalion sent them running into hiding. The boy watched in amazement as the Virizion and Terakkion also revealed themselves to him. Cobalion looked at the boy, and then to the other two.

"You will tell no one what has happened here today," Virizion calmly told the boy. The three watched to see the boy's reaction.

"O-of course not," the boy said. "I won't tell anyone!"

Cobalion nodded in approval. That was enough for it. "Good. We trust you will keep your word. Now go on home, young one. You are to speak of this to nobody." The boy did as he was told, and ran out of the forest. The trio returned to their hiding place deep within the forest.

Later, Terakkion approached Cobalion. "Are you sure he can be trusted? He is a human, after all."

"Calm down, Terakkion," Cobalion replied to the question. "He is but a boy. He gave us his word. That is enough for me."

"How can you be so trusting of him? We've never trusted humans before, they're too selfish and deceiving. They cannot be trusted, Cobalion!"

"Perhaps this child will be the exception. Now please, leave the issue alone. What's done is done. All we can do now is trust that he will keep his word."

Years passed now, the trio having moved on from the incident in the forest. It was of no real concern or threat to them anymore. Cobalion assumed that the boy had grown up and merely forgotten about the incident.

The trio returned to the forest they had once resided, only to find it in ruin. Confused as to what had happened, Virizion found a fleeing group of Petilil and Whimsicott and asked what took place.

"Cobalion!" Virizion said, returning to its leader. "They say the humans have begun a war to capture and enslave them. They advise us to flee the area as quickly as we can, that soon the humans will return to the forest."

"What is there for them to return to here?" Cobalion asked. "Haven't they done enough harm to it already?"

"Cobalion, look!" Terakkion nodded its head in the direction of the forest entrance. Cobalion turned its attention now to the entrance and saw a group of humans entering the forest. "Cobalion...isn't that...?"

Cobalion focused on the one who appeared to be in charge. "It can't be..." Cobalion carefully tried to get closer to the group to get a better look. "No..."

"It's the boy, isn't it?" Virizion asked, aware of how disappointed Cobalion looked. Cobalion nodded and watched. No, surely this angry young man wasn't the same scared young boy he helped out in the forest that day so many years ago.

"We have to leave," Terakkion said, but Cobalion didn't move, instead watching the human that was once the little boy he had saved. He was saying something to the others with him, and then took a torch and set a nearby tree on fire. Pokemon living in the tree and the ones surrounding it scattered, and the other humans chased after them. The fire spread, and soon the whole forest was in flames.

"Virizion, gather as many as you can and lead them out. Terakkion, go ahead and make sure the path is clear," Cobalion ordered its companions.

They did as they were told. Virizion swiftly leapt through the flames, getting as many Pokemon as it could to follow it. Terakkion went in front, clearing away fallen trees and any other obstacles. Cobalion stepped forward to where the humans all stood together, watching the destruction they had caused. "You," Cobalion addressed the leader. The other humans recognized the Pokemon as one from legends they had heard growing up, and fled in fear. The remaining one stood frozen from fear.

"Y-you're...This...this can't be right..."

"So you do remember me, human." The human never said a word, so Cobalion stepped closer. "You have betrayed us all," Cobalion told him, and glared at him. "You have betrayed us. And we have no use for traitors such as yourself." Cobalion turned toward the exit path that Terakkion had cleared. It saw its companions waiting at the end of the path. "Terakkion!" Terakkion stepped forward. "I have a request of you." As if to read Cobalion's mind, Terakkion proceeded to knock down several trees, trapping the human as Cobalion leapt out of the way.

"You can't leave me here! You saved me once before!" he shouted to the retreating trio.

"And I see now that that was a grave mistake," Cobalion said, not turning back. The trio left the forest with the Pokemon they had rescued, and left the human alone to his fate.

"Terakkion, I apologize for not trusting your early judgement of the boy," Cobalion apolgoized once they were out of the forest. He looked angered.

"It is alright, Cobalion," Terakkion said. "All is forgiven."

"Cobalion," Virizion said, addressing their leader, "what do we do now?"

"I cannot tell you two what to do any longer." Cobalion replied. "My false judgement has caused this predicament we currently find ourselves in. I believe it would be for the best if...if we were to part ways here."

"You cannot be serious," Terakkion said.

"I am always serious, Terakkion," Cobalion sighed. "This is...farewell." Cobalion left the two standing alone.

_ Cobalion fled and found a cave by the edge of a river. Wandering deep into the cave, he decided he would remain here, far away from any humans, where his actions could harm none but himself. Terakkion found a tall cliff, and carved out many caverns and passageways in it before hiding himself deep within it, where none could find him. Virizion worked to restore the forest that had been destroyed, and once its work was done, it decided to remain there and watch over the Pokemon within it from a secret field that no one would be able to easily find._

_ The cave Cobalion chose to reside in would later be named Mistralton Cave by humans living in the area. The caverns that Terakkion carved into the cliff would later be travelled by Pokemon trainers on their way to the Pokemon League, becoming known to all as Victory Road. The destroyed forest that Virizion restored would eventually become known as Pinwheel Forest. Their story is still passed down to this day, and it is said that the trio still live in these locations they chose. It is believed that Virizion and Terakkion are still waiting for their leader emerge, so that they may return to Cobalion's side. However, should Cobalion emerge, the result may not be a welcome one, should it still hold its grudge against humanity..._


End file.
